Thankful
by HarmonyGurl1208
Summary: It's dinner time and Castiel insists the brothers show God gratitude by telling Him what they are thankful for. :One-shot:


**Author's Note: **Call me butter because... I dunno. Someting about a roll? Haha. Which reminds me; I'm hungry...

Anyway, a quickie about this little piece; it's inspired by True Events, though this story goes into a tangent of sorts. When I went home for Christmas awhile back, my brother insisted we all say grace in a round robin. By "round robin" I mean we all sat in a circle around the dinner table, holding hands. One of us would start the prayer, and the next person would pick up where the other left off once they went silent.

It was supposed to be a solemn, heartfelt prayer but ended up more along the lines of an improv comedy act. So we just said aloud what we were thankful for instead.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural _belongs to... some other people. Though, in my dreams it belongs to me! (I can't get sued for saying that... right?)

* * *

"What? Why?" Dean asks, bewildered. He turns to gaze at the solemn expression in the eyes of his- er, _the _angel sitting to his immediate left. Castiel just inclines his head in the simulation of a half-bow as Sam slips the basket of bread rolls onto the table and slides into the seat across from Dean.

To Sam's right, sitting across from Castiel, Bobby lets out an indecipherable grunt and pulls a napkin onto his lap.

"Because it is time we give God the thanks He deserves," Castiel says simply. He raises an eyebrow in question. "Surely there is something that you can thank God for?"

Sam looks as if he is contemplating the question, Bobby takes a sip of his drink and Dean rolls his eyes as he hefts a hearty portion of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Thank Him? For what- taxes?" Dean snorts. His voice takes on a tone of mock piety. "Thanks God- for someone claiming to be full of mercy and compassion You sure know how to make our lives here on earth miserable. At least we can now appreciate what irony means."

He spears some string beans on his plate and lifts it to his mouth. But before the beans can make it to the awaiting destination, Castiel's hand clamps down on Dean's wrist and forces it back down, onto the table. The fork clatters uselessly against Dean's plate.

_Castiel's hand is hot, _Dean notices, watching Castiel move his arm with removed observation. _And he's really strong- I should try arm wrestling him some time; I bet I could take him._

But then Castiel's actions come back to mind and Dean pouts. He grabs his fork and jerks it in Castiel's direction, pleased when a wayward string bean flies off and smacks the angel's cheek before falling down into his lap.

"I'm serious, Dean," Castiel says in that gravely voice and the small inner fangirl that Dean has to regularly beat down with a mental bat does _not _dance around at the look Castiel sends his way. "So much has been given to us, and I think it would do us some good to show the Father we appreciate it."

Dean blinks.

"Um, not to be mean, Cas- but what on Earth could God give you to make you so devoted to him? Last time I checked, you're on the run, your mojo's disappearing, and I'm pretty sure that God could step in at any time to stop all of this but _no. _He's busy. That sound like someone you want to give thanks to?"

Castiel blinks.

"Maybe not- but He has given me something that is infinitely more precious than having my Grace intact, or being allowed back into Heaven," the angel insists after a moment.

Sam looks curious.

"Really? What?" the younger Winchester asks.

Castiel's eyes fixes on Dean's.

"He has allowed me to be with you," he says simply. Honestly.

Dean sighs. "Well- thanks God, for giving me Castiel, too then." And even though his voice sounds exasperated, the sincerity in his eyes betrays him.

Outside the kitchen window, even though it is pitchblack out, a large rainbow suddenly filters in through the glass and stretches slowly acronss the floor. All four men look at the rainbow silently for a moment before turning to look at one another.

"Is that as strange for you as it is for me?" Sam wonders aloud.

Bobby looks completely bewildered, so he takes another drink. Dean eyes his plate, and Castiel bows his head again.

"The rainbow is a sign from God that He hears us," Castiel says.

"Or- it could be because we just had a gay moment," Dean suggests, pointing between him and Castiel.

Castiel pauses, his eyes peering into Dean's before he lowers them onto the table instead.

"Or, it could be that as well," he concedes gently.

Sam starts humming "Secret Lovers" under his breath, and Dean flicks him off.

"You three are going to be the death of me," Bobby groans.

Not able to handle the stress, he takes another sip of his drink.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

My name is HarmonyGurl and I approve this message.


End file.
